Formando palavras com Ronald Weasley
by oO Nika-chan Oo
Summary: Ronald Weasley era feliz. Sim, antes de relatar qualquer fato, é muito importante frisar: Ronald Weasley era um cara muito feliz. [HP x DM][Slash][Referências a À tinta óleo]


**_Nota da Nika_: **Para todos que pediram uma continuação para À tinta óleo, eu espero que vocês se divirtam um pouco vendo os acontecimentos dela através dos olhos azuis (e míopes!) de Ronald Weasley. E antes de você começar ler: essa fic contém slash. Calma, Tia Nika explica o que é slash pra você, fofo: Dois homens se pegando. Amor entre dois homens. Não, não tem mulher no meio. Gostou? Sinta-se a vontade para ler. _Não gostou_? Volte e procure uma fanfic que lhe agrade, certo?

**

* * *

**

Formando palavras com Ronald Weasley

* * *

Ronald Weasley era feliz.

Sim, antes de relatar qualquer fato, é muito importante (e necessário!) frisar: Ronald Weasley era um cara muito feliz.

Ele tinha uma vida muito boa. Tinha um pai e uma mãe, ambos num casamento sólido de anos. Tinha cinco irmãos e uma irmã caçula. Seu melhor amigo era um cara extraordinário que sempre esteve presente nos momentos necessários (e nos nem tanto). E, como o padrão de vida boa exige, Ron tinha sua melhor amiga e amor secreto: Hermione Granger.

Ron tinha uma vidinha maravilhosa e era um cara muito feliz. Até aquela sexta-feira.

Depois daquele fatídico dia, Ron começaria a dividir sua vida entre o antes e o depois. Um verdadeiro holocausto, sem dúvida alguma. E você, caro leitor, deve estar se perguntando: "O que diabo aconteceu com nosso protagonista?". Talvez ele tenha se declarado para sua melhor amiga e descoberto que não era correspondido? Ou, quem sabe, tenha quebrado a perna em cinco pontos diferentes?

Não. Infelizmente, a idéia de se declarar dava a Ron algo parecido com uma gastrite nervosa. E, bem, nosso protagonista tem coordenação motora suficiente para evitar quebrar a perna de maneira tão absurda — independentemente da opinião de certos sonserinos.

Ronald Weasley era feliz.

Até aquela maldita sexta-feira.

Foi naquele dia que Ronald Weasley vira com seus dois olhos azuis Harry Potter beijar Draco Malfoy.

Ele desmaiou em seguida, mas passa bem, no momento. E ainda tem as duas pernas. Inteiras e não fraturadas.

Já a sua sanidade, infelizmente, nunca mais foi a mesma.

Ron não saberia dizer exatamente que tipo de conjunção astral levara até aquele fatídico acontecimento, mas desconfiava que o começo de tudo podia ser marcado pelo dia em que Harry chegara mais tarde do que o normal de um treino extra de quadribol. O moreno realmente amava treinar sozinho, somente ele e o pomo. Geralmente, Harry saía no início da tarde e voltava a tempo de jantar, relatando todo o treino entre uma garfada ou outra.

Porém, não foi isso que acontecera naquele dia.

Harry apenas havia se sentado, os olhos cravados numa das entradas que dava ao Salão Principal. Ron nunca vira o amigo tão sem apetite após um treino exaustivo, mas não havia se preocupado o suficiente para deixar de comer, afinal, nada mudava o fato de que seu próprio estômago estava clamando por algo sólido. Havia concluído, após uma salsicha, que era normal não sentir fome, um dia ou outro — não que isso já tivesse acontecido com ele.

Então, como se Harry simplesmente tivesse voltado de uma viagem a Somália, não de um treino de quadribol, Ron observou o amigo de repente debruçar-se sobre a mesa e levar as mãos à tigela de morangos. Nunca havia reparado que Harry gostava de morangos, mas, após aquele jantar, ninguém poderia sequer duvidar do gosto do amigo pelas frutas vermelhas.

Se fosse apenas o ataque de Harry aos morangos, Ron Weasley poderia esquecer o fato. Porém, apenas um minuto após o desejo louco de Harry por morangos se pronunciar, Hermione não pareceu achar a idéia de jantar apenas morangos algo muito saudável, censurando o moreno com os olhos:

"Harry, sirva-se de outra coisa! Morangos são ácidos demais pra você se alimentar apenas deles", e então, Hermione começou um longo discurso sobre como se alimentar saudavelmente em meio as tantas tentações dos banquetes de Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger era a melhor pessoa que Ron já conhecera na vida. Tão inteligente e atenciosa. Ron se perguntava quantas meninas iriam se preocupar em citar a quantidade de sódio presente nos morangos apenas para alertar Harry dos riscos de uma futura hipertensão. Realmente, Hermione era uma menina fora do comum. E Ron continuaria relatando como a morena era fantástica, se algo não lhe chamasse a atenção, naquele momento.

Harry tinha os olhos cravados numa das entradas que dava ao Salão Principal, novamente. Que diabo...?

"Harry?", Hermione havia chamado o amigo, a voz ligeiramente alterada. "Você escutou o que eu acabei de falar?"

"Desculpe, Mione...", e Harry soara um tanto quanto constrangido.

"Você voltou meio estranho do treino hoje. Está se sentindo bem? Estava chovendo muito, você pode estar meio gripado."

Sim. Se a memória de Ron Weasley não falhava, foi exatamente naquele dia que seu mundo começara a ruir. Numa quinta-feira à noite, Harry Potter voltara diferente de um treino de quadribol. E eram apenas os pequenos sinais que denunciavam que o dia do Juízo Final estava próximo.

Após o jantar fora do comum, a semana transcorrera com uma dúzia de cenas estranhas. Ron Weasley lembrava-se nitidamente de uma aula de História da Magia, quando quase fora impedido de bocejar pelo amigo, que o encarara com os olhos arregalados. Estranhamente, após aquela quinta-feira fatídica, Harry não reagia muito bem a bocejos. Ron procurava não bocejar perto do amigo, meio perturbado com a idéia de sono.

Não, Ron nem considerara a idéia que aquela aversão a bocejos fosse algo além de uma ligeira frustração de um cara com insônia. Era óbvio que Harry não dormia muito bem; logo, tudo fazia sentido. Era apenas ódio de pessoas comuns que sentem sono.

Porém, no mesmo dia do incidente chamado por Ron de _"Bocejos nunca mais"_, veio a aula de Poções que fizera o ruivo começar a suspeitar de algo diferente de insônia.

Severus Snape (cujo mau humor era sempre o mesmo, independentemente da qualidade das suas noites de sono) separou Harry dos demais. Ron permaneceu ao lado de Hermione, e Harry fora obrigado a sentar-se próximo as estantes, na fileira normalmente usada por sonserinos.

E aí que a trama se complica.

Além da proximidade berrante das estantes, algo mais se destacava no novo local onde o amigo estava. Draco Malfoy sentava-se na cadeira de frente à de Harry. E Ron sentiu pena do amigo, porque após anos estudando em Howgarts, o ruivo podia afirmar com certeza que não existia perfume mais forte em todo o castelo.

Draco Malfoy era a pessoa mais perfumada que Ron conhecera, não que isso fosse algo bom. Toda vez que o ruivo cruzava com o sonserino em algum corredor de Hogwarts, seu estômago embrulhava e Ron achava que ia desmaiar. Malfoy conseguia ter o cabelo mais cheiroso do que a maioria das meninas. E todos esses aromas somados só podiam causar em Harry uma intensa dor de cabeça.

O cheiro característico de Malfoy pareceu realmente afetar Harry, porque durante a aula de Poções inteira ele não conseguiu desviar os olhos do ponto de onde aquele aroma exalava: a nuca do sonserino. Só isso explicava o fato de Harry manter os olhos verdes fixos num ponto qualquer da nuca de Malfoy por tanto tempo. Aquele cheiro era de desnortear qualquer um.

Tudo se encaixava muito bem na cabeça de Ron, até o momento que Harry levou a mão direita, que segurava uma pena, até alguns centímetros da nuca de Malfoy. O ruivo observou o amigo desenhar algo no ar, os olhos fixos na pele pálida do sonserino.

Ron tinha sorrido consigo mesmo, imaginando que Harry fosse escrever algo como "Limpe-me!" ou "Doninha Quicante" na nuca de Malfoy. Era um plano perfeito. Harry sempre o surpreendia. E era uma boa lição para Malfoy, que obrigava o mundo a conviver com sua presença e cheiro horroroso.

Porém, Harry não escreveu nada nem na nunca nem em lugar algum de Malfoy. O que Harry fez foi algo totalmente diferente. O moreno após hesitar por alguns segundos, cessou a distância entre a pena e a nuca de Malfoy e passou levemente a ponta dela na pele alva. O simples roçar fez com que Malfoy se remexesse na cadeira devido ao arrepio...

E _obviamente_ era esta a intenção de Harry. Ron tinha certeza que era uma técnica de tortura chinesa ou algo do tipo.

Então, Harry Potter abaixou a pena, apoiou o queixo na mão direita e sorriu para a nuca de Malfoy, como se os dois fossem íntimos ou algo parecido. O que causou certa confusão em nosso amigo ruivo.

Ron sabia que os trouxas tinham mania de prever o dia em que mundo iria acabar. Vários haviam escrito sobre os sinais que antecedem o fim dos tempos. Hermione até lhe contou uma vez que muitos acreditavam que o fim viria pelas águas.

Ron deveria ter associado os sinais de que o fim estava próximo no momento em que Harry Potter sorriu para a nuca de Draco Malfoy. Porque, conforme aquela semana terminava, o fim realmente teve início.

Conforme aquela semana terminava, o fim começou com pequenos sinais.

Harry começou a alimentar-se apenas de morangos. Bom, Ron estava exagerando, mas era simplesmente estranho o modo como Harry se fartava de morangos na sobremesa. Morangos que ficavam dispostos ao lado de bolos de chocolate, mouses de café com nozes e chesecakes. Como, em nome de tudo que era sagrado, Harry poderia escolher morangos a bolos de chocolate? O amigo perdera o paladar em algum lugar daquele campo de quadribol.

E, junto com as frutas vermelhas, vieram os suspiros. _Suspiros._ Harry Potter começara a suspirar. E não se engane achando que suspirar é algo normal. Quando envolve o processo de respiração, o ato é ordinário. Ron não via problemas em o amigo respirar; na verdade, era até bem saudável que Harry respirasse. Ron gostava de seus amigos vivos.

O problema era que o suspiro de Harry sempre envolvia outra coisa.

Harry nunca suspirava e só. Harry suspirava e seus olhos brilhavam de maneira nostálgica. Harry suspirava e olhava para o céu. Harry suspirava e sorria para si mesmo. Harry suspirava enquanto andava nos corredores de Hogwarts. Harry suspirava até mesmo quando checava o Mapa do Maroto.

E então, quando Ron achava que os suspiros do amigo eram só falta de sono, Harry passou a desaparecer nas madrugadas.

Ron sabia que Harry não tinha idéia de que ele tinha conhecimento de suas escapadas noturnas. Ron tinha consciência que toda a vez que Harry levantava da cama de madrugada e checava se ele ainda estava dormindo, ele pensava que o ruivo não sabia de nada.

Porém, Ronald Weasley sabia de tudo.

Certo, risque isso.

Ron não sabia de tudo. Era exatamente este o problema. A ignorância que Ron tinha de certos fatos. Ron não sabia para onde que Harry ia nas madrugadas. Ron não sabia com quem Harry se encontrava, não sabia nem se de fato havia outro alguém nestas escapadas.

Foi ao somar os suspiros mais as escapadas que Ronald Weasley chegou a sua certeza: Harry Potter estava apaixonado.

Harry Potter não passava de um sonâmbulo apaixonado, certo?

Errado!

Ron não sabia ao certo o que mais havia por detrás de tudo aquilo, mas ele tinha noção que existia algo. Ele imaginava que a resposta não era tão simples, porque, se fosse assim, Harry simplesmente falaria. Ou Hermione descobriria e perguntaria durante alguma refeição.

Mas nada disso aconteceu. Logo, Ron chegou à conclusão que mudou sua vida: precisava descobrir. Harry obviamente não estava no seu melhor juízo naqueles dias, e era dever de melhor amigo de Ron descobrir o que estava acontecendo, nem que para isso tivesse que espioná-lo.

E exatamente quando que Ronald Weasley chegou a esta conclusão? Onde tudo começou, claro. Durante uma aula de Poções.

Lá estava Harry, no lugar onde começara a sentar desde o acontecimento que Ron chamou de "A nuca carismática", seguindo as instruções que Snape havia passado para uma poção de desanimar. Ou, pelo menos, fingindo muito bem, porque, assim como as estantes, Draco Malfoy também se encontrava muito próximo, logo... Harry podia sentir aquele cheiro característico de Malfoy.

A expressão _desligada_ de Harry fez com que Ron notasse quão grave era a falta de higiene de Malfoy. Ou como o perfume que ele usava era desagradável. E, bem, certo, talvez isso não explicasse por que Harry estava sorrindo, mas Ron sempre tinha desconfiado das tendências masoquistas do amigo. Deveria ter algo a ver com os anos que Harry tinha morado com os parentes trouxas — uma espécie de saudades da infância ou algo assim.

... ou talvez aquele sorriso traísse toda a raiva interior que Harry estava sentindo, mas Ron na verdade não precisava de explicações para saber que o amigo estava (e muito) revoltado com a proximidade de Malfoy. Sim, Ron podia ler um "Afaste-se, seu verme" no sorriso de Harry. Anos de amizade com Harry Potter faziam de Ron um expert em decifrá-lo.

Porém, os devaneios sobre o mau cheiro de Draco Malfoy acabaram no momento em que o sonserino, após olhar para todos os presentes e confirmar que não tinha a atenção de ninguém, virou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado, fingindo encontrar uma mancha inexistente no alto de seu ombro. Ron pôde ver quando os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy desviaram de seu ombro ossudo e fixaram-se nos olhos verdes de Harry Potter.

Bem, o que é uma leve troca de olhares entre dois caras que se odeiam, não é mesmo? Nada mais normal. E másculo. É lógico que a expressão de Harry iria se tornar dura e raivosa. Em menos de cinco segundos, Harry iria lançar seu olhar de mais profundo desgosto para Draco.

... talvez fosse necessário mais alguns segundos, Ron concluiu após passado o tempo proposto. Em três segundos.

Dois… um… e… Por que diabo as maçãs do rosto de Harry se tornaram mais acentuadas? Harry tinha os olhos fixos nos de Malfoy, e o rosto claramente mais vermelho.

Então, tudo ficou claro para Ron.

Harry Potter estava doente e com uma febre muito alta. Sim, a expressão boba, o sorriso perdido, e as maçãs do rosto vermelhas. Tudo fazia sentido. Harry precisava ir à enfermaria e tomar algum remédio para gripe, e Malfoy, sabendo disso, apenas queria distrair e desconcentrar o amigo com seu mau cheiro! Como o sonserino era maligno. Ron precisava entregar os planos de Malfoy e desmascará-lo na frente de todos.

Porém, antes de tudo isso ser possível, Draco Malfoy virou-se para frente novamente, com a mesma expressão desinteressada de sempre. Já Harry manteve os olhos fixos no ponto onde antes estava o rosto do sonserino. E então, Harry Potter suspirou.

_Suspirou_. Harry havia suspirado novamente, e o sorriso que brincava nos seus lábios momentos antes desaparecera por completo. Naquele momento, seu rosto ganhara uma expressão infeliz.

Ron viu que o amigo estava numa situação bastante delicada. Sim, Harry estava suspirando e mudando de humor toda a hora.

Foi então a busca de Ronald Weasley começou mas como o ruivo não tinha o Mapa do Maroto, nem uma capa de invisibilidade, tudo era bem mais complicado. Sem contar que, às vezes, espionar Harry chegava a ser bem tedioso.

Uma tarde, em pleno tempo livre, Harry achou que manter-se próximo a janela, observando as nuvens e suspirando (Ron estava começando a achar que o amigo adquirira algum problema respiratório) era um programa maravilhoso. Ron não achava isso, e acabou cochilando no sofá.

Cochilar em meio a toda espionagem se tornara bem comum para Ron.

Foi depois de um cochilo reconfortante próximo a Hermione debaixo de uma das árvores dos jardins de Hogwarts, que Ron teve noção da gravidade do _problema_ de Harry.

Ele estava dormindo e apoiara a cabeça timidamente no ombro de Hermione. Então, ouviu o grito da amiga e acordara no momento seguinte, notando as primeiras gotas de chuva. Porém, isso se tornou uma das suas últimas preocupações no momento em que colocou os olhos no amigo.

Harry caminhara para longe da enorme árvore que oferecia até certa proteção, e, retirando os óculos, expôs-se totalmente à chuva, rindo. E quando Ron pensara que o amigo não podia fazer algo mais estranho, Harry abriu a boca e apoiou a língua vermelha no lábio inferior, bebendo as gotas de chuva.

O que estava havendo com Harry Potter?

Ron continuou observando o amigo e, quando estava a ponto de gritar para o mundo que não agüentava mais esperar pelo apocalipse, o ruivo ouviu a voz aguda de Pansy Parkinson:

"Draco, querido, eu sei que eles podem ser bem assustadores, às vezes, mas, _francamente_ são apenas grifinórios!"

Ron desviou seu olhar do amigo e notou pela primeira vez a presença de Draco Malfoy nos jardins. Contudo, não foi a presença do sonserino debaixo de uma chuva que espantou Ron, e, sim, o olhar que Malfoy lançava a Harry.

... Ron estava certo que Malfoy também estava gripado. Nada justificava aquela expressão besta que não uma doença.

Estranho, Ron pensou naquele momento. Harry e Malfoy gripados em pleno verão? Uma época meio incomum para se contrair uma gripe. Porém, o grifinório não chegou a concluir sua linha de raciocínio, pois algo chamou a atenção dele.

Uma troca de olhares, e Harry manteve os lábios entreabertos, como se estivesse querendo dizer algo. Então, Parkinson arrastou Malfoy para dentro do castelo, e Harry seguiu pelo mesmo caminho.

Certo.

Ron ficara confuso e molhado, naquela tarde.

E permaneceu assim, só que mais seco, nos meses seguintes. Até que o destino, cansado de mandar sinais, sentiu pena de nosso protagonista e resolveu ajudá-lo. O destino agiu através da falta de memória de Harry Potter.

Um mês inteiro havia se passado desde o acontecimento chamado por Ron de "O vírus em Hogwarts". E as atitudes de Harry mudaram totalmente, naquelas últimas semanas. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu era praticamente um lufa-lufa. Ron nunca vira o amigo sorrir tanto como naqueles dias.

Harry passara a _gargalhar_ das coisas mais bestas. Harry suspirava; porém, agora, o mecanismo que ativava esta função em seu cérebro automaticamente influenciava no maxilar do moreno. Nas últimas semanas daquele mês, Harry suspirava e _sorria_. "Mione, me passa os morangos?", seguido de suspiro e sorriso. "Ron, quer treinar hoje a tarde?", seguido de suspiro e sorriso. "Olha, acho que vai chover", suspiro, sorriso, suspiro.

As escapadas noturnas continuavam, e Ron passou a lamentar-se por permanecer tão ignorante da vida do amigo. O que Harry fazia de tão secreto que nem mesmo ele podia saber?

Foi numa dessas noites, a mais recente de todas, que o dia do Juízo Final chegara para Ron.

Harry havia deixado o dormitório, mais uma vez, após conferir que todos os colegas estavam dormindo. Ron havia permanecido em sua cama, e fingira roncar sonoramente, como era de esperado. Ouviu a porta fechar num leve ruído, e sentou-se em sua cama.

Nada fora do ordinário. Ron repetia o mesmo processo há meses.

Depois de sentar-se, Ron costumava divagar sobre os lugares que Harry poderia ir no castelo, contava as rachaduras do teto e voltava a deitar-se. Porém, naquela noite em especial, os olhos de Ron fixaram-se num ponto em especial da cama de Harry.

Harry Potter, em sua pressa para sair, esqueceu-se do pedaço velho de pergaminho que ele sempre levava em suas fugas noturnas. O Mapa do Maroto se encontrava em cima da colcha de cama do moreno.

Ron precisou piscar duas vezes para entender exatamente o que aquilo significava. Levantando silenciosamente, o ruivo caminhou até a cama do amigo e levou as duas mãos ao pergaminho. Com um sorriso brincando nos lábios, Ron deixou o dormitório.

Ainda no corredor que dava acesso as escadas, Ron sacou sua varinha, murmurou um quase inaudível _"Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom"_ e buscou com os olhos o nome do amigo do mapa.

Harry Potter agora cruzava um corredor do primeiro andar do castelo, e os olhos azuis do ruivo seguiam aquele nome como se estivessem presenciando um milagre. Após o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, Harry deixou o castelo e seguiu seu destino pelos jardins.

Ron sabia exatamente onde Harry Potter estava indo e, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, foi a vez do ruivo suspirar. Era tão simples, tão óbvio. Harry simplesmente estava treinando quadribol nas madrugadas. Nunca pensara que o amigo era tão dedicado ao esporte.

Lógico que aquilo não era nada saudável. E daí que Ron chegou a outra conclusão: Harry adoecera pelo treino intensivo. Tudo estava absolutamente claro para Ron, que, após o alívio da descoberta e o orgulho de sua enorme capacidade mental, quase fechou o mapa e voltou para a cama, se não fosse um outro nome que lhe chamara a atenção.

Draco Malfoy também se encontrava no campo de quadribol, naquele horário da noite.

Ron logo chegou à conclusão de que Malfoy descobrira os treinos intensivos de Harry e estava lá apenas para atrapalhar a vida do moreno, porque Draco Malfoy só servia para isso: atrapalhar a vida de terceiros.

Ron permaneceu observando aqueles nomes. Uma distância considerável separava-os. Provavelmente, estavam discutindo no momento. Ron sentiu vontade de correr para o campo e discutir também. Pensando nisso, Ron notou que fazia um bom tempo que não brigava com Malfoy.

Então, a distância entre os nomes começou a diminuir. A coisa estava ficando mais séria, pelo que Ron podia ver. Um nome estava de frente para o outro, Draco Malfoy de costas para o parecia ser uma das arquibancadas que cercavam o campo.

Subitamente, os nomes se fundiram num emaranhado de letras. Ron não conseguia mais distinguir o nome do amigo, nem mesmo o nome do sonserino. Por um momento, até achou engraçado a possibilidade de ficar formando palavras aleatórias com aquelas letras perdidas.

Então, Ron notou o verdadeiro significado daquela confusão lingüística. Malfoy havia avançado em Harry, que em resposta, revidara o ataque. Os dois estavam brigando feio no enorme campo, e algo muito errado poderia acontecer se alguém não os separasse.

Ron decidiu agir. Correu para fora do Salão Comunal e voou pelo castelo até os jardins. Correndo pela grama bem aparada, chegou em poucos minutos ao campo de quadribol. Procurou com os olhos por Harry e Draco, e os encontrou próximos a uma arquibancada. E Ron engoliu a saliva com força após ter visão total da cena.

Malfoy mantinha as costas firmemente apoiadas na madeira rústica, e tinha a cabeça levemente inclinada para a direita, expondo a lateral de seu pescoço, que no momento, era tomado por Harry. E Ron teve noção que nunca tinha visto uma tática de luta daquele tipo...

A expressão de Malfoy era de... _dor_. Só podia ser de dor, pois Harry deveria estar massacrando seu pescoço. Os lábios entreabertos do loiro só denunciavam a intensidade do desconforto.

O gemido alto que Malfoy deu quando Harry investiu contra seu corpo já bem pressionado contra a madeira denunciava o quanto era doloroso aquele ataque físico. Harry era muito bom, realmente. Talvez fosse uma técnica oriental desconhecida. _O ataque do leão_, ou algo parecido.

Então, Harry pareceu se cansar do pescoço alvo, e partiu em busca de algum ponto doloroso. Foi então que Ronald Weasley viu o Harry Potter beijar Draco Malfoy. Porém, não pense que foi fácil para Ron somar dois mais dois. Ron ainda achava que, conforme o beijo ganhava proporções enormes, tudo era apenas uma tentativa de Harry de destruir com a língua a boca de Malfoy. Pouco ortodoxo, é verdade, mas dê um desconto para nosso protagonista, caro leitor. Ele estava em choque.

Foram as duas mãos pálidas de Draco Malfoy que trouxeram Ronald para a realidade, quando num toque, que pareceu ao ruivo suave demais para uma agressão desceram acariciando as costas de Harry. E, quando o final da coluna do moreno chegou, isso não impediu Malfoy de continuar e agarrar fortemente o_ traseiro_ de Harry.

Foi exatamente assim que Ronald Weasley entendeu o que estava se passando. Rapidamente, o ruivo se escondeu atrás de outra arquibancada, fechando os olhos com força e desmaiando em seguida.

Mas Ron definitivamente não estava no seu melhor dia, porque uma folha de grama fazendo cócegas no seu nariz o trouxe de volta à consciência. E ele abriu os olhos e levantou bem a tempo de ver Harry jogar a cabeça para trás num grunhido alto, respondendo ao toque de Malfoy, que, aproveitando o pescoço exposto do moreno, levou os lábios até seu pomo de adão.

"Draco, eu acho que eu ouvi algo", Harry falou sua voz meio ofegante. Ron pediu mentalmente a qualquer deus que lhe estava ouvindo que o medo da interrupção fizesse Harry e Malfoy interromperem suas atuais atividades.

"Sim, seus gemidos são bem sonoros, Potter", o loiro respondeu, e Ron revirou os olhos, fazendo caretas para o nada diante da presunção de Malfoy.

"Não, sério. Acho que ouvi algo", e apesar dos protestos do loiro, Harry forçou alguns centímetros de distância entre os corpos. "E se for alguém?"

"Nós o matamos". As mãos de Ron escorregaram automaticamente para a varinha ao ouvir aquilo e cerrou os dentes, se consolando que pelo menos daquele jeito poderia alegar legítima defesa se matasse Malfoy.

"Malfoy...", Harry repreendeu-o.

"Que foi? Foda-se se alguém nos viu juntos. Quero ver quem vai acreditar se ele se atrever a contar", foi a resposta do loiro. Ron balançou a cabeça em silêncio, se odiando por ter que concordar com Draco Malfoy. Ninguém iria acreditar. Ele mesmo se perguntava se não teria caído da cama quando resolveu seguir Harry com o mapa dos Marotos e aquela cena não passava de uma alucinação.

"Já te disse que você escolhe os piores lugares?", Harry falou enquanto cessava a distância, e colava seu corpo no do loiro. Ron reprimiu um choramingo, tentando não imaginar quais seriam os outros lugares e fazendo uma anotação mental para enfeitiçar sua cama contra a presença de sonserinos.

"Tenho uma mente maravilhosa e criativa, Potter."

"Você é um idiota, Malfoy", Harry disse de maneira afetuosa, e, mesmo diante das circunstâncias, Ron sentiu orgulho do amigo. Ainda havia esperança para Harry se ele continuava achando que Malfoy era um idiota.

"Vai dizer que não gostou da idéia?", o loiro disse, enquanto descia as mãos novamente por suas costas.

"Gostei, sim... me lembrei da primeira vez que _vi_**¹** você", disse com os olhos fechados, entregue as sensações.

"Você é realmente um idiota emotivo, Potter".

"E você é um fetichista louco, Draco. Sabia que isso não é nada saudável?"

"Você já deveria ter mudado sua definição de vida saudável, Potter!", então, dando a conversa como encerrada, o loiro buscou os lábios do moreno, iniciando um beijo faminto. Ron grunhiu consigo mesmo e passou os minutos que se seguiram assistindo em aterrorizado choque conforme o encontro dos outros dois se tornava cada vez mais intenso. Até que algum deus perdido no universo finalmente escutou suas preces e, num ato de piedade, fez com que nosso protagonista perdesse a consciência, instantes após os gemidos de Malfoy e Harry alcançarem alarmantes níveis de decibéis.

**- x -**

Ronald Weasley nunca mais foi o mesmo, após essa fatídica madrugada. Nosso querido ruivo ainda está pensando numa maneira de revelar ao seu melhor amigo que já sabe de seu caso com seu pior inimigo. Porém, toda vez que Ronald considera a idéia de contar ao amigo, ele lembra de janelas e de saltos.

E Ron mudou seus conceitos sobre fanáticos trouxas. Era verdade: seu apocalipse veio através das águas. Ele teve certeza depois daquela madrugada, após acordar de seu último desmaio com as gotas de água que caíam do céu.

* * *

**¹ - **Para mais detalhes, é recomendável ler _À tinta óleo_, okay? A fanfic se encontra no meu profile.

**_N.N:_ **Gente, antes de mais nada, eu quero agradecer a coisinha silvestre mais atenciosa do mundo: Calíope. Coisinha, muito obrigada mesmo pela betagem, pelas idéias. Você é um amor, e sem seus toques e sugestões, essa fanfic não sairia. Agradeço a todos que leram, também! E não sintam pena do Ron... provavelmente, a Hermione que cuidou dele, porque depois de tomar uma chuva, o ruivo ficou gripado. Agradeço também a Carol Lopes e a Katherine pelas capas (que podem ser vistas no meu profile)! Meninas, muito obrigada, mesmo. E até a próxima, gente.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, **e suas personagens pertecem somente a **J.K Rowling. **(entendeu essa parte? ótimo! siga para a outra)

**PORÉM, **essa fic _me pertence._ é minha em toda sua essência, excelência e existência, ok? plágio é crime, além de ser algo abominante e muito, muito feio. por isso, lembrem-se do que sua mamãe dizia na sua infância sobre 'não furtarás' e não roube a minha fanfic!


End file.
